Zulkavitan Civil War 2009
|+'Statistics' |- |- |'Combatants' || Pro Colonel Forces, Russian Federation, New Germany (until side switch) vs. Con Colonel Forces, New Germany (after side switch), United States of Slavia |- |'Victor(s)' || TBD |- |'Defeated' || TBD |- |'Russian Losses' || 281 Army Soldiers, 9 tanks, 40 pilots, 16 fighters, 2 bombers, 139 droids |- |'Zulkavitan Losses' || 713 Army Soldiers, 8 Pilots, 7 tanks, 4 fighters |- |'New German Losses' || 47 Army Soldiers, 1 Tank, 3 Howitzers |- |'United States of Slavia Losses' || 500 Army Soldiers, 10 Tanks |- |'Total Human Death Toll' || 1097 Soldiers and Pilots |- |'Result' || Republic of Zulkavita dissolves |- |} Events *New Germany fears for the safety of its neighbour and calls for an end to the violence and discussions about what should happen in Warsaw between New Germany, the USS, Russia, and both parties in Zulkavita. **On the flipside, Victor Bruckner has discussed with members of the Senate and Parliament, and has decided with the king that the 9th Crusading Poles, 11th Fighting Dutch, 12th Destructive Germans and 13th Lucky Danes. Would from the Zulkavitan Peace Keeping force and be sent to the border to keep the violence from spreading into New Germany and to intervene if necessary. *Soon, the new government of Zulkavita announces a state of emergency as Pro-Colonel forces are conducting violence against the new government. Soon, the Colonels announce that they will launch a guerilla war against the new government, with from support stealth based Russian troops, as well as supplies. *Estonian, Latvian, and Lithuanian exiles in Scandinavia stage massive demonstrations in Helsinki and Stockholm urging those regions to secede from Zulkavita. **Despite the demonstrations, outgoing Prime Minister Karl-Adolf Andersson says the Scandinavian government will not interfere with Zulkavita's internal crises. This sentiment is echoed by Prime Minister-elect Kristjan Lumme. *The new government then says that President Ossaybouv has survived an assassination attempt on his life. The assassin was a Pro-Colonel soldier who used a sniper rifle. But it missed, only wounding the President. The Colonels then release a statement, calling President Ossaybouv "to resign and turn himself into the rightful rulers of Zulkavita. The traitor and his government have no right to rule Zulkavita". **Despite this, President Ossaybouv releases a statement, saying that a democratic election will take place in July and a referendum will take place in November, deciding if Zulkavita will either become: The Federation of Eastern Europe, comprising of Eastern European states/each state will become independent/Zulkavita remain but become democratic. **The government of USS has made a statement that it will do whatever it takes to help President Ossaybouv turn Zulkavita in to a democratic federal republic. *President Ossaybouv asks for foreign troops to help stop the Colonels from taking power back. Soon, there is confirmation that the Zulkavitan Armed Forces are mutinying against the democratic regime and are supporting the Colonels. Only 13 army regiments and 15 fighter squadrons remain loyal to President Ossaybouv. **USS send an army of 5,000 special trained soldiers to the capital of Zulkavita to help President Ossaybouv. ***Russian helicopters fly the border where USS troops are quickly advancing and lets out 7,000 veteran troops to slow down or defeat these soldiers. *Soon, on May 31st 2009, the Colonels announce that if President Ossaybouv does not stand down and resign, severe consequences are to come. *The Zulkavitan peacekeeping force is ordered to go into Brest and protect it from the excesses of both sides. *Soon, the Colonels launch their attack, with tanks supported by Infantry Fighting Vehicles, Armoured Personnel Carriers, Infantry and Helicopters. This force makes swift progress and the Zulkavitan Army that is loyal to President Ossaybouv is struggling to hold them off. *The New German force sets up defences around Brest and invite any impartial civilians to come and stay in the city until the madness is over. The New German Parliament is also thinking about creating an act that will allow Zulkavitan civilians to cross over into Poland to stay. *The Colonel's attack forces soon defeat the Army loyal to President Ossaybouv and begin to head for Minsk. But Ossaybouv reveals a secret nuclear power facility that the Colonels kept a secret about and that they were constructing nuclear missiles and nuclear warheads. Soon, the Zulkavitan people, who stated their support for President Ossaybouv, start fleeing, fearing retaliation from Pro-Colonel supporters. *The New German Parliament declares that enough is enough and promises its support to Ossaybouv under the singular condition that Zulkavita will have transparent, regular elections and universal suffrage when the war is over; knowing that the Colonels will not hold elections and spread democracy. *The Russian government is now torn between two sides, Ossaybouv and the Colonels. It continues to send troops but not nearly as many. *A Russian droid swarm of 1,500 is detected heading over Minsk towards the arsenal. *The NGE declares its neutrality but notifies Ossaybouv is has very mild support for the democratic regime. *President Ossaybouv promises the New German government that elections will be held if the threat is no longer there and that Zulkavita will have a referendum. But soon, President Ossaybouv flees when the Pro-Colonel forces approach the outskirts of Minsk. *The New German forces advance towards Minsk. **They leave behind the 13th Lucky Danes to defend Brest. *The Zulkavitan Pro-Colonel forces are defeated (even though there is less than 50 Con-Colonel troops remaining) and soon retreat to Russia. But soon, Zulkavita splits apart, becoming Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Belarus and Ukraine once again. President Ossaybouv is no longer in power, so he flees to New Germany. Refugees start to spill into the more developed Russia and New Germany but only about 500. *New Germany states that there is no reason at all for Zulkavita to splinter because of the Civil War and invites Ossaybouv to the new government offices in Minsk to hold an election. Among the contenders for the new presidency are Ossaybouv, and the surviving war hero, Sergeant Kronstadt. *Ossaybouv contends to try and restore the Zulkavitan state. He plans to do a referendum of what the people want, either an reformation or the dissolution of Zulkavita. International Reactions *The Russian Zulkavitan Civil War Memorial for about 300 Russian deaths and many more Zulkavitan lost lives due to the war. It should be completed by the seventeenth of June or earlier. Category:Events Category:Zulkavita